I Need A Hero
by Ultracape
Summary: Sex for power was her game before, and apparently she hasn't changed.


I need a hero

By Ultracape

Usual disclaimers

London residence of the Rabbs: October, 2006

A stirring march rang out from the stereo system as Captain Harmon Rabb, dressed in nothing but pajama bottoms and undershirt, organized the ingredients for breakfast when there was a knock on the kitchen garden door. "It's open," he called and then froze as none other than Admiral Alison Krennick sauntered in wearing skin tight, and very revealing, bike riding gear.

"Ah, I guess the model airplanes are still in the bedroom?" she said while openly snooping around the London town house as she closed in on Harm like a hungry cat approaching a particularly tasty looking mouse.

"Among other things," Harm said warily. The first time she had pulled this stunt he was just a half year out of law school. Her declared intent to use him for sex and to gain power had scattered his emotions all over the place. Completely knocked off balance he had no idea what he felt, very nervous, a little flattered, partly aroused, and definitely aware that his fledging career as a JAG lawyer could take a crash dive regardless if he accepted or rejected what the then Admiral's aide was suggesting. Unable to come up with any type of a response that wouldn't get him into hotter water, and definitely still unnerved by her, he'd burned her breakfast which at least got her out of his apartment for the weekend. By the time of report on Monday, he still barely had his wits about him.

As time went on, during her half year stint as Chegwidden's aide, he just became more and more annoyed and finally revolted at her persistent attempts to dominate him. He'd obey her orders without question but he refused to submit to her sexual control. Even though he felt a bit ashamed at himself because he felt like he was running, he still jumped at any assignment which would take him as far away from her as possible. Unfortunately, she almost always seemed to find a way to follow him until she got a better offer and transferred out.

Krennick, finally finished with her initial reconnoiter, circled in closer and dipped her finger into the cheese he had grated for omelets. "I'm famished, and you certainly have more than enough for two here."

"Not if you're famished, what is it you want, Admiral?"

"I came to warn you. Scuttlebutt is you're in line to be the next JAG, hand picked by Chegwidden and Cresswell as well as the SecNav. You're name has even been mentioned at higher levels for a major line officer posting. I have my eye on a spot with the CNO and you're a threat to my ambitions."

"Given my service record it's surprising to hear I'm that well thought of but if it doesn't happen, well, I'll happily serve out my 30 wherever I'm posted and retire. I'm no threat to you or your ambitions."

She picked up two eggs and caressed them much as he imagined she'd like to control him by holding a particularly delicate portion of his anatomy in her hands, figuratively and literally. "The hell you're not. That's why I want to sleep with you."

"Red light, admiral," Harm said with barely concealed rage. After 10 years of lawyering, dealing with too many cases involving sexual harassment, assault and domination, he was far from ambivalent and not confused in the least about where his emotions lay. He also was not worried about what affect making such a charge against a woman would have on his career. As he had also learned through the years, there were some things which were far more important to him than stereotyped perceptions.

Krennick replaced the eggs but continued her stalking movements around Harm who had stiffened into a wary attention stance.

"Don't tell me you're feeling sexually harassed."

"Harassed? Actually, the only thing I'm feeling has very little to do with sex. This is not going to happen. I do not want to have sex with you."

Krennick was not put off. In fact she seemed even more aroused. "Want to or not, Captain, refusal would not be very wise. This has nothing to do with what you do or do not want but what we can do for each other. I could make life very pleasurable for you," she said touching his shoulder as Harm flinched away, "or difficult for you," her voice hardened as she scratched his arm with her nails, deliberately drawing blood.

"As I could for you," Harm gratefully relaxed as Krenick's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sound of Colonel Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb's, voice.

"Don't tell me you've got a bimbo in here again. This time I will not play so nice," said Krennick.

Mac, carrying her pregnancy proudly came into view, slowly approaching Krennick, stalking the stalker.

"Admiral, perhaps you weren't aware that this is my husband you are sexually harassing, attempting to bribe, seduce into adultery and oh my god," she caught site of the blood rising from the welts on Harm's arm, "assaulting. I suggest you leave our house at once before I think up a few more charges."

"No need for threats, Colonel. I'm willing to share," she said still eyeing Harm as if he were a slab of meat. "So, you don't mind domination as long as you get to pick your mistress," she directed to Harm. "I bet she never lets you be on top."

"Admiral, if you don't leave now I'm calling the police," Harm had had it.

"You wouldn't dare," Krennick looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Oh wouldn't we," the Rabbs said in unison.

The door slammed at her leaving hard enough to bounce open again.

"Thanks," Harm said letting out a breath in relief and smiling at his wife as she grabbed a towel to wash the blood off of his arm.

"You're male pride isn't bruised that I butted in?"

"Mac, I never told you this but besides loving you because of the way you look in a micro bikini, I married you because you're my hero."


End file.
